starwars_exodusfandomcom-20200216-history
Confederate Navy
The Confederate Navy - officially the Confederate Defence Fleet - was the military arm of the Black Star Confederacy charged with maintaining security in Confederate space. Specific responsibilities of the Confederate Navy included defending Confederate citizens from space-based threats such as pirates, smugglers and other armed governments, enforcing Confederate will, and overseeing commerce through customs and blockade operations. The Confederate Navy also performed orbital bombardments, transported major ground force deployments, and supported them with space and aerial support. The Confederate Navy conducted itself by the Confederate Naval Code, a set of martial laws and regulations created to guide the massive military organization. The vast majority of personnel in the Confederate Navy were humans or Decuri, although other species were also in the service. History Early History The Confederate Navy was founded in 1,000 BBY from the Decuri Imperial Starfleet and the Fulleri Republic Navy. As pirate activities increased from 993 BBY, controlled by surviving Rebels from the Unification War, the Navy was expanded in 984 BBY. Between 26 BBY and 18 BBY, the Navy suffered several embarrassing defeats to various pirate groups. As a result, the Confederacy High Command ordered that a command ship be built that could defeat any vessel the pirates might send against it. The Dread-class Battleship, introduced in 17 ABY, accomplished this feat well, eradicating all pirate groups in the vicinity within 4 years through sheer fire-power. In 6 BBY, the Skaadi-class Cruiser Sword of Vengeance, commanded by Commodore Ton Lind, were exploring the systems north of the Decuu System, when it happened across an alien warship. Lind took a chance and put his weapons offline, before hailing the ship. It quickly turned out that the ship belonged to a race of feline aliens, known as the Kartanin, organised in the Kartanin Dominion. Thanks to Lind and the Kartanin commander, the encounter turned out peacefully. Drillarian Campaign By 1 ABY, pirates based on the independent planet Drillaria began raiding Confederate and Kartanin shipping. Over the next 4 years, the attacks increased, inflicting severe economic damage to both realms. By 5 ABY, they had enough. The Confederacy and the Dominion made a temporary alliance, and began raiding pirate holdings, slowly whittling down the pirate forces. The campaign ended in 6 ABY when massive Confederate and Dominion forces assaulted Drillaria, capturing it and the entire pirate high command, including the self-proclaimed Pirate King. The Navy played an important role in the entire campaign. 13 ABY In early 13 ABY, the Confederacy came under attack, as an alien race, the Uul'Ba-Rai attacked Fuller, the most heavily defended planet in the Confederacy. In the subsequent battle, the attackers were destroyed. Later that year, a government called the Isis Empire saw a chance to expand its powerbase, and attacked the United Systems Alliance. The Confederacy - in particular the Navy - joined with the Sandian Imperial League and the United Systems Alliance in a punitive attack against Isis territory, destroying the realm in several battles. When the Isen Star Empire was plunged into civil war in late 13 ABY, the Confederacy took advantage of the situation and annexed the Jade Worlds Sector. 14 ABY In 14 ABY, the Confederacy launched a campaign against the pirate realm known as the Grey Worlds Alliance. The campaign lasted for nearly eight months, resulting in the Protectorate of Spyrta and the occupation of the former Grey Worlds systems. Operation Sleeping Dragon Operation Sleeping Dragon was the Confederate codename for the covert operation that secured the work of the late Jade Worlds scientist Sepphardi Bolzhmann. Bolzhmann had created a potential superweapon at the KETS station, before he was killed during the Uul'Ba-Rai assault of the Jade Worlds. When Department X learned of this weapon, they gave Commodore Linda Evans command of Task Force 17, and ordered her to secure the research for the Confederacy. As a result, the KETS station was stripped of all equipment, leaving it a hollow shell, and battlefields were searched and items of interest confiscated. Eventually, the trail ended at a woman called Plema Inkal. She was promptly arrested and interrogated. Her interrogation led to the arrests of a criminal called Keitin, as well as the arrest of Governor Di'te, who had hidden the existence of the plans from the Confederacy. All available information of the research was uncovered succesfully. Evans received a promotion to Vice Admiral for her actions. In mid-14 ABY, the garrison on Firrerre was moved to the planet Sanctuary, and reinforced with another 7,000 troops (bringing the force up to 10,000) and a naval contingent. The Jade Worlds Sector was surrendered to the Kartanin Dominion, and the Navy pulled out. A month after the loss of the Jade Worlds, the Confederacy thought it time to end the war with the Durgasi once and for all. Two newly formed fleets Silver Coil and Broken Circle - commanded by Vice Admiral Linda Evans and General Baen Talal respectively, attacked and captured the Durgasi systems Balzac and Taeloth. Shortly after, the emperor of the Durgasi, Durgaz XIV, sued for peace. In exchange for peace, the last Durgasi system, Reznor, joined the Confederacy, and the Durgasi Empire ceased to exist. 15 ABY Operation Ghost Hammer Halfway into the Xen'Chi War, the Confederacy launched the top-secret Operation Ghosthammer, aimed at cutting the Xen'Chi lines at Reecee and driving east towards the Empire. The Confederate fleet was joined by a small Jade Worlds contingent, as well as the Sandian Fourteenth Fleet. The combined fleet defeated Xen'Chi forces at Reecee, Bilbringi and Vortex before splitting up. After a brief meeting with Grand Admiral Thrawn at Coruscant, the Confederate forces began mopping-up operations in the area bordering the Unknown Regions. 16 ABY In late 16 ABY, the vast majority of the Confederate naval forces joined the Galactic Fleet heading for the Xen'Chi homeworld, Chil'a'Chin, in preparation for the final battle of the war. The Navy participated in the Battle of Chil'a'Chin under Imperial command. 17 ABY Civil War In mid-17 ABY, rebels long hidden within the Confederate political and military systems struck. Within hours, the Emperor was dead, the Senate and High Command imprisoned, and the majority of the armed forces had joined the rebels, sparking the Confederate Civil War. But what seemed to be a swift war turned into a month-long battle between Loyalist and Rebel forces. The tides finally turned, when First Admiral Eshtemoh Cosimo managed to contact the Kartanin Dominion and convince them to send several Warfleets to the Loyalists' aid. Within days of the arrival of the Warfleets, the rebels had been defeated. After the Civil War, Cosimo was promoted to High Admiral of the Navy as well as Supreme Commander of the Confederate Defence Force. 18 ABY In mid-18 ABY, Sivter sent his Charon legions to destroy Fuller. In a spectacular battle, the Charon turned the thriving capital of the Confederacy into a lifeless rock, before they vanished again. As a result, Cosimo ordered just over half the Navy to Coruscant - the First Sector Fleet, Fourth Sector Fleet and the first and third battlegroups of the Confederate Reserve Fleet - to join the coming Battle of Mon Calamari under Imperial command. Ranks The military ranks of the Confederate Navy were as follows below. Ranks were wore on the right chest or shoulder of all Navy uniforms, but differed by the type of the uniform and armour being used. Commanders, Past and Present High Admiral Ton Lind: 2 ABY - 17 ABY High Admiral Eshtemoh Cosimo: 17 ABY - present Training Naval Specs All Naval personnel was trained over a period of nine months. The first three months of the cadet training were spent at one of several Military Academies. Then the cadet would spend four months onboard a naval vessel, before returning for two months of training at the Academy, and final exams. If the cadet graduated, he or she would receive the rank of Able Rating, with the chance to rise to Warrant Officer during his career. During training, the cadet would retain the rank of Ordinary Rating. Officer Cadets spent an additional 24 months in training, 12 of which were spent onboard a naval vessel. After graduating, the cadet would receive a promotion to Ensign. The standard naval sidearm was the AT-1 or AT-2 blaster pistol. Heavier weapons were kept in onboard lockers. Category:Black Star ConfederacyCategory:Military Groups Category:Jagtai